Gammy
Carol “Gammy” White, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. She is the Grandmother of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lucas on Sally’s side of the family. She’s also the mother of Sally, William, and Nate. She often gets the family together for the holidays. She only appears in holiday specials with the exception of “Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy”. Personality Gammy is kind in general, but she can be strict sometimes. She would often make the kids do chores whenever she visits. She also takes the kids on adventures whenever they get bored. Prominence * Time Rupture(debut in School Daze) * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie * Sally’s Accident * The Fair and The Mall(final 8GA appearance) * School Daze: The Movie(first movie appearance) * Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy(first re-appearance) * William’s Departure * Trent’s Birthday * Blue Books, Quizzam Revisions, and Difficult Homework * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 13: Road to Plymouth * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 14: Plymouth Explorers * Triple Birthday Party * Allison’s Concert 3: The Birthday Bash! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 8: Allison’s 4th Concert * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 21: Working for the Love * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 22: Pikachu x Meowth * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 23: Most Work and Some Play * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 24: The Boring Eclipse * The Dental Institution(final appearance in HSY) * Life at the Cottage(first re-appearance) * Team Rocket’s Mentorship Program(flashback) * Weekend at Gammy’s(first re-appearance) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story! * The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind. * Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal! * The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year! * 5 Cousins and a Baby * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) Appearance Gammy has tan skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in 4 outfits. Sometimes, she wears glasses or sunglasses. 8GA/HSY (Seasons 11-23) Her primary outfit consists of a green jacket with a purple scarf, an undershirt of varying colors, gray pants, and black shoes. Style B Her Style B consists of a long or short-sleeved shirt of varying colors(usually pink, yellow, blue, green, white with black stripes, or gray) with blue-gray cargo capris. On her feet, she would wear sneakers or sandals. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, she wears a blue jacket, an undershirt of varying colors, gray cargo capris, and black sandals. Style C Her Style C consists of a yellow, magenta, or gray sweater with her cargo capris and sandals. Animas Extravaganza Gammy wears several outfits in the Animas Extravaganza series. Her outfit during the 30th Anniversary Special and "Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!" consists of a black sweater with a white snowy pattern, black trousers, and black shoes. In "Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story!", she wears 3 different outfits. Her first outfit consists of a red dress shirt with green and yellow horizontal pinstripes, the same black trousers, and dark gray boots. When the gang goes to the concert, she wears a black leather jacket with this outfit. Her second outfit is what she wears the next morning. That outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt with a band logo on it, pink pants with a white floral pattern, and brown moccasins. Her third and final outfit consists of a black turtleneck hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. When outside, she wore a black jacket with a gray floral pattern. In "The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind", she wears an outfit similar to her third outfit in "Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story", but with a turquoise turtleneck sweater underneath her black one, and her shoes are black with brown soles. When outside, she wears a black jacket with matching gloves. At the end of the episode, she wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with her pink floral pants. In "Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal!", she wears a light gray turtleneck sweater underneath a dark green sweater with a white snowflake pattern, darker gray jeans, and dark brown shoes. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", she wears a red sweater over a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and her brown shoes. Gallery Gammy 8ga.PNG Gammy HSY.PNG Gammy FS.PNG Gammy AE1.png Gammy AE2.png Gammy AE3.png Gammy AE4.png Gammy AE5.png Gammy AE6.png Gammy AE7.png